The Climb
by destinedalone
Summary: Arizona and Callie enjoying a day off
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know it's been months since Ive updated. Had computer problems and started realizing my store was getting confusing, so i tweaked it a bit.

* * *

A bead of sweat hugged the side of her face. It traced her face to her dimple, where it dipped in and continued on its journey.

How I wish that bead of sweat were my finger, where I could follow the contour of her face. I suddenly felt silly for being jealous of a bead of sweat.

I focused at the task at hand. She was above me, and I was watching her. She kept grunting in determination and I kept giving her words of encouragement.

Suddenly she fell

Luckily it was only 5 feet in the air.

Rock climbing can be a pain in the ass. We've been trying to solve this problem for over a week now and it seems like we keep getting closer and closer to the top.

She brushed herself off and clapped her hands to get some of the chalk off.

"Want to call it a day? I'm starving" She said.

"Sure, sounds good. My arms are done"

"Awesome! Pizza?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course! How else are we going to make this workout not count"

We both laughed, waved bye to the front desk and headed to the car.

I got into the passenger side and waited for her to get into the car. She always has the same look when she is trying to get the starter to crank. Almost as if she is willing (or wishing) it to work. Her eyes almost forcing a prayer to the key and the ignition switch. She holds her breath for a second and cranks the key. Miraculously, the car starts up right away.

"You really should get a new car."

"What? Why? I've had this baby since college and she's been so good to me" She replied as she lovingly pet the dash. Little flakes of black started to float around the car as she did so.

"This car is on its last leg. There's no way this is going to last much longer. I hope they didn't make dashes out of asbestos back in the day!" I tried to say as smoothly as I could as I was hacking on the material that was floating inside the car.

"You're so dramatic Calliope. And I only use the car for when we go rock climbing, what's the point of getting another car?"

If I wasn't already a goner, the insulted look on her face was just so cute and yet hot. Her brilliant blue eyes seemed to have shined brighter for a second and her lips at a subtle pout.

"Ok, Ok" I conceded. "But if it breaks down, don't say I didn't warn you!"

We made it to the pizza shop in record time. I was so hungry, I was starting to see double everything, which included double Arizonas, which I guess I can't complain about.

"What do you want to do after this?" Her voice broke through my thoughts.

So far our day had been quiet. No emergency pages. Just the two of us.

I had no idea what to do.

She makes me so nervous. I've had a growing crush on Arizona for a while. At first I thought it was just a crush cause she seemed like such an awesome person. See now I'm saying awesome. But anyways, I thought it would go away, and we've had a long history full of ups and downs, but it just seems like I finding new things to like about her. I just don't want to mess up what we have.

"Hello?...Cal...Hello? Calliope!"

"huh? Sorry" I guess I zoned out for a bit, I can feel my cheeks growing red.

"Wow you haven't been able to concentrate all day! Late night last night?"

"No! I guess this last month is just getting to me" Truth is, I was so excited to spend an entire day with Arizona that I could hardly sleep.

"ok...well, how about we head back. We'll get some wine and grab some movies and just relax"

I nod and continue to eat my pizza.

We get back to her car and after 15 fitful moments of trying to start her car, we start heading back to the apartment.

I feel so dumb. This is my first full day to spend with her and here I am, not saying much just forgetting how to even talk.

I felt the car stop. I looked up and realized we weren't at the apartment.

"Hey give me a sec to run in and grab the wine. Stay here and man the car, so I don't have to work my magic to turn it on again"

"ok" I want her to work her magic on me. She doesn't even have to to turn me on. I watch her walk away, and couldn't take my eyes off her ass. I see her turn around all of a sudden and I tried not to flinch and I'm hoping I look like I'm staring off into space, or past her.

Before I knew it, she was back at the car, bottles of wine in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie POV

We make a quick drive to my apartment. I'm reminiscing on how we even got to this point.

"Hey, Arizona. If someone told you a few months back that we would be friends, would you believe it?"

"Definitely not. But I'm glad that we sorted everything out."

"Yea, me too" as I exit her car.

* * *

 _Flashback:_ 10 Months ago

It was my first day at Seattle Grace. Excited isn't even word I could use to describe how I feel. I looked around in awe at the building, fantasizing my career growth here. I felt like I did something right with my life.

I looked at the papers in my hand to see who Chief Webber had scheduled to show me around. It said A. Robbins, 9am.

It's 8:30am, so I'm a bit early. I decided to explore the area and find the surgical board. It took a bit, but I found it. I have no idea how I could miss it, it was huge. I can't believe how big this hospital. There's a tightness in my stomach forming, almost making me doubt my abilities as a surgeon. I brush it off and remind myself that I deserve this.

"Dr. Torres?"

I turn around, and I see a familiar face. I can't pinpoint his name.

"Alex Karev" He said

"Oh!" I remembered. I was a teacher's assistant in his class years ago. "How have you been? You work here?"

"Yep, kept busting my ass and made it into the program. I made it past the first year and here I am"

"That's pretty great. I just got hired here as Head of Ortho" I looked at my watch "Oh I have to get going, I'm supposed to get a quick tour by A. Robbins in a few"

I hear wheels rolling, and I'm suddenly confused. It didnt sound like a gurney or medical equipment, I started looking around.

I hear Alex laugh and say "well there she is"

I'm still confused, until I see a blonde roll up to me in front of the surgical board.

"Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins. You must be Callie Torres"

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Callie?"

I realize we are standing in front of my door, and I should hunt down my keys to get in.

"You ok? You seem out of it today"

"Oh I'm fine. Sorry I guess that climb took a lot out of me!"

I managed to open the door and set everything on the counter. "I'll pop open the bottle, go find something for us to watch"

I had a bit of trouble with the damn cork. By the time I managed to get the broken pieces of the corkscrew out, I realized Arizona was standing in front of me giving me an odd look.

"What?"

"What did that cork do to you?"

"Well, it pissed me off, and I thought I'd just tear it to pieces for fun." I finished pouring two glasses of wine and extend one out to her.

She giggled and in return, extended out a movie to me.

"Really? You hate scary movies!" I stare at the cover of Insidious

"I felt like being spontaneous..."

"Haha alright. But I refuse to keep all the lights on later if you get scared!"

"Deal!" she yelled and she leaped into the couch

I put in the DVD and settle in next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

A shrill shriek broke echoed through the apartment

"Arizona! You picked this movie! My neighbors are going to think that I'm killing someone in here!"

I can't say that I'm complaining all that much. As the movie progressed, Arizona has managed to cuddle up next to me with her face in the crook of my arm.

"But it's so scary!"

"It'd be scarier if you actually watch the movie" I teased. "It's not that bad, just open your eyes and watch"

As she did so, a demon jumped out of nowhere in the movie. She shrieked again and buried her face in my neck.

* * *

 _Flashback_ 10 months ago

I heard a scream behind me, and I turned around in time for a flash of blonde to land in my arms. It took me a second to register that I was still standing, and I had someone in my arms.

"I'm sorry" said a familiar voice "I was rolling down the hall, and didn't see that there was a spill, and I lost control"

"Um, no worries Arizona" I promptly released my hold of her and she continued on her way.

I have no idea what to think of her. She's beautiful. The last week she's been flirting with me, and then she ignores me.

I happen to look in her direction and notice that she looked back at me. We made eye contact and she promptly turned around and continued on her way.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Her face is still buried in my neck. I rub her back and calm her down. Our eyes meet, and I'm drowning in those deep blues. They're actually darker than I remember.

We stay like that for what felt like a lifetime. I felt like I was leaning in, cause her face is getting closer.

She pulls away suddenly and asked if I wanted more wine.

Definitely. Definitely need more wine.


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback_ 10 Months ago _(1_ _st_ _day)_

Hot. Hot is who this mysterious doctor on wheeled shoes is. That's the only thing I could think of. Speak!

"Hi Dr. Robbins. It's nice to meet you"

Ours eyes meet for a second, and I try to be as cool as possible. As she guides me through the hospital, I'm trying to think of what to say to her to get to know her better.

"So how did you end up at Seattle Grace?"

She paused for a second, which seems odd since it didn't seem like a difficult question

"I actually graduated at a young age from high school, and promptly went to medical school. I was the youngest to graduate. After building up my resume and gaining more experience, I applied here a few years back and here I am!"

I looked at her from the corner or my eye. "Youngest to graduate? How young if you don't mind me asking"

"Well, I've been here for 6 years" Her tone changed, as if a wall took the place of this beautiful blonde

"I admire that. You've been able to do what most people dream of. Being able to do what you love and what you are passionate about, and you were able to start sooner than later. Definitely something to be proud of"

I start to walk away to check out one of the labs, and I turned my head to look at her. I could see a subtle smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

* * *

 _Present Day_

I watch her as she walks back with two glasses of wine. There was something in her eyes that changed, like she was fighting to most tiring battle within her mind.

"what's wrong?" I ask

Her blue eyes glance at me and back to the wine. "Nothing, just freaked out about the movie"

"lies! Haha seriously...what's going on?" I sit beside her and take one of the glasses. I gently sip the wine as I continue to eye her.

She places her glass on the coffee table, and before I know it she had taken the glass out of my hand and set it down as well.

She had her hand on my face and then lips. Lips were on me.

This is what heaven must feel like.


	5. Chapter 5

Lips.

Soft lips.

There are lips on my lips.

Slowly getting to know mine.

Caught by surprise, I moved my hands on the edge of the couch to steady myself for a second.

My hands then seemed to find a home on her hips.

I'm realizing that my hands are on her hips. Arizona Robbins.

Her hands are in my hair.

We are kissing. My mind is whirling with all thoughts and yet none that seem coherent.

* * *

 _Flashback_ 9 Months ago

My phone vibrates

A: _I'm drinking by myself._

Confused since we haven't talked in over a week.

C: _Why?_

A: _What are you doing?_

I frown when she avoided my question.

C: _Just finished climbing. I'll probably grab drinks with some fiends later._

A: _Fiends?_

C: _Ha sorry, autocorrect. Friends._

A: _...well you should come drink with me._

I'm now thoroughly confused. She blew me off a few weeks back and started ignoring me. Is she drunk texting me?

Before I could answer, my phone vibrates again.

A: _I'm not flirting with you._

I look at me screen confused. What is bringing this on?

C: _ok_

 _Seriously, never._

Im still confused. I reply again.

C: _Ok_

A: _Whatever._

* * *

 _Present Day_

We break apart for air. I'm staring at her and I have no idea what is going on.

I have no idea what to say. Is this a dream?

She's staring back at me.

It's silent. The air seemed to turn thick.

It's warm, and I can't seem to move.

I try to open my mouth to speak, but can't seem to find words.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry guys, my internet has been funky and my laptop hasn't been functional. But here's an update! And if you didn't see the note, I've realized some of my story wasn't making sense, so I've changed a few minor details here and there.

We're staring at each other. There's so many emotions flickering through her eyes.

She makes a move to stand up, and I pull her down.

No more running away. No more avoiding me when it's convenient.

"You can't run or hide every time you feel the need to. I have feelings too"

* * *

 _Flashback_ 9.5 months ago

I haven't heard from her.

Why give me her number if she's just going to ignore me?

It bothers me more than it should. I spent the last year just focusing on my work and not paying attention to anyone. Why is this so different?

I shake off the feelings, and look back at the pile of paperwork that I have.

It's my first official day at Seattle Grace.

It's been 2weeks since she gave me the tour and her number.

Again, why do I care?!

"Ugh" I mutter

"Jeez, rough day?" I look up and see Karev standing at my door.

"No, just a lot to do and catch up with"

"Well, do you have time for a consult in Peds?"

Great, I'm annoyed that she hasn't talked to me, and now I'm annoyed that I have to talk to her. Get it together Torres!

"Sure, what's going on? Walk and talk"

He nods, and we start heading out my office and towards the elevator.

"Car accident, six-year old female. Door caved around her arm, everything is shattered."

The elevator lands on the peds floor and I'm reading the file.

"Jeez, this is rough. I'll need to really get in there to see how bad it is, but it's a good thing I'm an Ortho rockstar"

"Well I certainly hope you are for this girl's arm's sake" A familiar voice came from behind us. I turn around and see Arizona Robbins with a slight smirk on her face.

"Let's go check her out" I manage to muster out without seeming unprofessional.

I check on the girl and talk to the parents about what my plan of action would be. As I'm discussing with the parents, I could feel eyes on me. Finally we set a day for the surgery and I excused myself from the room.

"Getting settled in?" I heard her ask me.

"Well, sure. I guess you'd know if you answered my text" I try to say it in a joking tone. I'm not really sure how it comes out.

"Ouch!" We hear Alex say and a laugh "Don't worry Torres, Arizona does that to everyone."

I turn around to say see what Arizona's reaction would be, and she was already rolling away.

* * *

 _Present Time_

We're staring still.

"We..." She starts to say. "We shouldn't..."

"and yet we're here. We've been avoiding this for months. You're on and off, and it's not fair to anyone involved."

"We can't, I just got back with Lauren..."

She stares at me with a torn look as she slowly backs towards the door. Our eyes never left each others until the door closed and separated us.

* * *

A/N I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this...


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback_ 8 months ago

I've been avoiding her. Ugh this is so frustrating, I don't want to like her. But she's consumed my mind. All I can think about is her.

I've tried to keep my distance, I'm tired of her being hot and cold. And I also found that she's dating someone named Lauren, so she is totally off the market.

I feel silly, I'm sitting in my office, practically holding my breath, as if that would make me invisible.

Someone from peds is supposed to come for a consult, and I really just don't want to see her.

...It's been 2 days since we told each other that we like each other.

And she walked away.

She's drawn to me, and there's something about me.

Story of my life. But...there is something. Something about her. In the past, I would feel angry and used. Angry for being led on and the fact that she has a girlfriend and was talking to me.

But, I want to win her over. I want to be the winner. I know it's not the right thing, and so I've been avoiding her for 2 days, wallowing in my misery.

* * *

 _Present_

I haven't left my apartment in 2 days.

I feel used. I feel like the toy that they give to cats, the ones with the elastic string, used to dangle over said cat. The ones where people quickly flick their wrist to snatch away the toy before the cat gets to it.

Well, the cat's claws got to me. The caught me. They dug deep. and they hurt.

I can't believe how stupid I feel, I should have listened to my first instincts.

And yet, there's a piece of me that actually misses her. How stupid of me right?

I can't unfeel her lips. I can't unfeel her hands in my hair, on my hips. The burn that she left on my body. The burn she left in my heart. I can't unfeel any of it.

I can't unsee the look in her eyes, from the emptiness that they displayed when she left, to the dark tones her passion that took over when she was on me.

What do I do?


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashback_ 10 months ago

We walked in a comfortable silence down the halls. Arizona was still showing me the rest of the hospital. She's been quiet since she gave me her background story.

"Callie?"

I turned to look at her and realized that I had zoned out. I'm pretty sure she was asking me a question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to zone out, it's a lot to take in, this place is amazing"

"Ha, no worries. I was asking why you decided to go into Ortho, and why this hospital?"

"I guess bones have always intrigued me more than anything. The thought of having to break something in order to help heal it and make it stronger seems to be the epitome of life."

I feel like that last part gave a too much away about myself. I quickly went to the next answer before she could comment.

"This hospital and staff is the best, and I want to be part of the best, and contribute to being the best"

I see that she is nodding, but doesn't say anything.

We finish the tour and I shake her hand and thank her for her time.

She smiles and tells me no problem. She seems to hesitate for a second, and then offers her phone number in case I need anything.

I smile and punch in her number into my phone. I can't help but think that she already seems to be the type of person that doesn't just give out her number.

Maybe I have a chance!

* * *

 _Present_

I have to go back to work.

I've been staring at the ceiling, feeling broken.

Ironic how again my bone metaphor captures my life.

Right now, I don't feel so strong, but dammit im going to heal.

The first step is to take a shower, and remind myself that I'm a bad ass.


	9. Chapter 9

_Flashback_ 8.5 months ago

I lost my first patient.

I tried to hold back my tears. I didn't think it would be this hard.

I knew it would be risky. I feel like if I didn't do the surgery, he would have had another year with his family.

I gave the family the news, and watched as they collapsed in each others arms. I had no words. I didnt know what I could say, what I should say

I'm not sure why, but Arizona was the first one that I texted.

I sat in an on call room in the dark. I wanted to be alone, and I wanted to feel alone.

I felt like a failure.

The tears finally came.

I know that I'm not the only one who has lost a patient, but right now, that's just how I feel.

I sat enclosed in my own sadness and failure, and finally decided to show my face. I looked at the time and realized I had been hiding for over an hour.

I checked myself in the reflection of my phone and opened the door.

 _Present_

I walked into the hospital and had to keep reminding myself only 2 people know what happened these past few days. I started the day by checking on my interns and residents to make sure everything was going smoothly. I had some paper work to catch up on since I had 3 days off.

It looks like everything has been going smoothly. Nothing dire has happened, which is good, less to weigh down on my mind.

I had an interesting case that dropped on my lap a few days back, so I decided to start doing some research. I didn't promise the guy anything, but this guy was young and wanted a hip replacement. I'm not sold on the idea, but it does seem interesting.

Unfortunately there's not a ton of information on this since it's still in its testing phases. I sent out my emails and letters for more information and checked my phone.

I see a text from Arizona.

 _Flashback 8.5 months ago_

After I left the on call room, I decided to finish up the paperwork that was needed when we lost a patient.

I look at my phone. And I see a text from Arizona.

I didn't really want to open it.

I stared at it for a minute and decided to open it.

 _A: I have an extra ticket for a Seahawks game...you should go with me._

It seemed odd because I knew she was seeing Lauren. I didn't really care, I wanted to be alone, but at the same time I didn't want to be alone.

C: _Sure,_ _what time._

A: _What time are you off?_

C: _An hour. Will there be beer or shots?_

A: _Ha, I can arrange something_

My shift finally ends, and I rush home to change. I'm not really into football, but whatever that will get my mind off today is all I care about.

She picks me up, and I'm surprised at how beat up her car is. I'm surprised it runs in this Seattle weather. I'm actually surprised the wheels are still on the car.

We make small talk to the game.

"it happens to all of us you know...the first one is always the hardest"

I look out the window and barely acknowledge her statement.

There's another minute of silence.

"My first, was a 3 year old boy. He was in for cancer. In and out, in and out. I was his doctor since he was born. I diagnosed him when he was 2"

I was listening, it's hard not to.

"I knew his parents well, I mean, it was hard not to since he was in so often. I thought we got all the cancer out."

I'm looking at her now, her eyes are so expressive. I almost feel like I shouldn't hear this story, I felt like an intruder in her moment in her past.

"They rush him in one day. He had just turned 3 a few weeks back. He was vomiting and bleeding. I sent him to get tests run and found that the cancer snuck its way into his intestines. I recommended emergency surgery"

The only sounds were the straining of the engine and the rattling of the car. I didn't need her to finish her story, she didn't even need to preface the story. I knew how this would end.

"It took 8 hours. I couldn't stop the bleeding. Once I stopped a bleeder, another would happen. There was a tumor the size of a quarter that I was able to remove. But...it took his life. I cried with his parents, I had no right to. I mean...I just took the life of their son. I didn't have the right to..."

I looked away from her and realized we were at the stadium.

"I'm sorry" That's all I was able to say. I couldn't think of anything else. My pain was fresh, her pain still lingers.

It was packed, we ended up way in the outskirts of the parking lot. We finally parked and started our journey to the entrance.

This stadium was huge! I mean, that sounds silly to say, of course stadiums are huge. But, I've never been, it was just...unexpected.

We grabbed a few beers and found our seats. I had to have her explain what was going on and I never thought I would have such a good time. She made fun of me for my lack of knowledge, and I rolled my eyes and tried to understand the game and keep up.

This was good, I definitely felt better. Plus I had lots of beer flowing through me.

We grabbed dinner afterwards, and it was comfortable. I actually felt really giddy around her. Talking and being around her made me feel like I was complete and whole. Our conversation was never awkward and it felt...right. We talked about anything and everything. Except Lauren. I brought it up at one point, and she froze. She looked at me said that Lauren hasn't talked to her in over 3 weeks. I wanted to smile, but I didn't want to seem heartless.

She dropped me off, and I thanked her for taking me out.

I could feel her eyes on me until I got inside my apartment building.

I stood inside my apartment with a big smile, I didn't think that this is how my day would end.

I felt my phone go off.

A: _So...was that a date?_

C: _Idk. Was it?_

And again...it was silent.


End file.
